Be My Last
by Chaosinchains91
Summary: Caroline and Elena have moved into their house for college, Bonnie and Kol are getting cozy on the other side. And Caroline cannot get a certain Hybrid out of her mind/


_**Be My Last**_

_** "He's your first love; I intend to be your last, however long it takes." **_

His words still ring in my ears, I close my eyes and I can feel the gentle press of his lips on my cheek just before he walks off into the night. And I stand there like a fool, so torn between what I know; Tyler's coming back, something I have been fighting tooth and nail with Klaus about for months, and taking a risk; going after Klaus and stopping him and telling him- telling him what exactly? That I have no idea what my feelings are for him right now, I just know that I will miss him, but I don't even know what that means about us. Not that there is an us, right now, or ever, - I don't know. Thinking about how I feel about him makes my head hurt; but thinking about him leaving Mystic Falls makes my chest hurt. For once I don't have the words for him, he cherishes my honesty with him, but I don't know what I want to say! Do I want to run into his arms and tell him that I want him to wait for me, to take me with him, or to just let him go? I can't gather my thoughts together quick enough, and in a few minutes, he is gone. My cheek is burning and my eyes are welling up with tears, _**'They're happy tears, Tyler is finally**__**coming home and everything will be perfect.**__'_ I tell myself as I too walk away from the chain-link fence at last. Onto bigger and better things, I lie to myself. That was in June, now it's August, and that moment still feels like it just happened yesterday-

"Seriously? The U-Haul got lost? How can they get lost, its one town over for Chris sake?"

I take a deep breath, count to ten, which isn't helping, and then put the cellphone back up to my ear.

"Yes, I'm still here. Well how long do you think it's going to take for our stuff to get here? Because we're kind of bed less, well furniture less at the moment here. Yes, I understand that we do not live on campus; in fact I explained that to the driver in my extremely detailed directions. We're in a house in the middle of town; it's not hard to miss." I jump up from my perch on the porch steps and begin to pace while I am put on hold yet again.

_**I'm a freaking vampire and I am being treated like some idopt woman by some dolt who can't read directions or admit his mistake. So much for my No More Caroline Forbes, Doormat, resolution. I need to calm down and let them play their little games; I'll just leave a lousy tip is all.**_

Having calmed down a bit, I allow them to transfer me yet again to some me, big man, you dumb customer worker who could care less about our things as long as they get paid.

"Well, we can get it to you tonight, but you're compensating my men for gas, food, and wasting their time, since they've already unloaded everything where they are, princess." The pitiful excuse of a manager finally tells me. "Yeah! They unloaded it all at the wrong freaking address! NO I am not paying extra! Listen you-"

I feel my temper rising again when Elena gently puts a hand on my shoulder and holds her hand out for the phone. Smiling a bit, I hand it to her and then slump down onto the white porch swing, swaying softly with the breeze._**Just keep calm, it's not the end of the world right now, you've been without things before, just think of this as**__**camping indoors**__. _I let my head fall back onto the back of the swing, and close my eyes.

_**Think of happier things.**_

_**Blonde hair, blue eyes so deep I could fall right into them and the softest whisper and kiss on the cheek- I'm not letting him walk away this time, I'm running after him and he holds me tightly in his arms and I know I've done something reckless and insane, but for once, I don't care. I am home.**_

My feet are moved gently before another person sits down on the swing with me, and just for one moment, I allow myself to imagine it's him.

"_**Hello, Caroline."**_

__ Elena's voice brings me out of my reverie and I damn near blush about what I was just thinking about.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes, they're waiving the fees for reloading, and I'm not planning on paying them now anyway." She grins at my small smile of victory. I look up at her, knowing she is holding herself back from saying what is really on her mind. I raise an eyebrow at her which she knows means 'Spill.' She takes a deep, unneeded breath. "You should call him, you seem like you miss him." She says softly, looking down and picking up my foot rubbing the star tattoo on it gently. I sigh and shake my head, pretending to not know what she means. But we both know that I do.

"I have nothing to say to Tyler, he wants to shack up with some girl he met on the run then let him. We're done and I'm fine being single for at least a lifetime." I lie again, something I have been getting better and better at. I'm fine. I'm hurt that Tyler's gone, I don't miss Klaus-

Elena just rolls her doe eyes and grins wickedly and hands me back my phone.

"I didn't mean Tyler, and you know that! You could still always get that hot hybrid sex you've always wanted." She grins as I gasp tossing a flip flop at her and pretend to be offended, but my smile gives it away.

"Elena Gilbert, what has gotten into you?" I hold up a finger, just before she answers.

"Wait, don't answer that, I think I know the answer to that and here is my peremptory ew."

Elena grins and then still answers my question.

"Damon Salvatore." She says in the sultry way Katherine would say it, even pouting her lips and doing her best to imitate her now human doppleganger's dark penetrating stare, she winds around the porch column just as my flip flop hits the place her head was gently.

"Hey! That was really good!" I yell running after her.

And with that she's running around the side of the house to the back yard giggling, and I'm giggling and doing the same.

It feels like forever since I had actual fun, didn't have to fake a smile or force a laugh. Jeremy kept up Bonnie's lie for about three weeks before he finally broke down and told us the truth. Most of the summer I've had my nose buried in book after book trying to find a way to bring my best friend back, so far nothing. Elena's putting her trust into Kol, who seems to have developed a soft spot for Bonnie on the other side. He's now going from witch to witch to find a way to bring the both of them back. While part of me says don't trust him, look at his past experiences, the other part of me, the one who wants his brother tells me I cannot forgive one and condemn the other for the same sins; especially since I have done some of the same things. I've killed thirteen people, the one carnival worker when I first turned and lost control, and the twelve witches to save Bonnie's life. As Stefan once said, we've all done terrible things, so who are we to judge them?

Elena and I giggle and use our vampire speed to run around the fenced in yard, where no one can see us be a little unusual, a soft rain begins and instead of squealing and running inside like Elena who is letting the movers in the house now since they have finally arrived, I dance in it, my eyes closed and just enjoying the night, the red knee length skirt of my sundress swishing gently around my legs. With my eyes still closed, I am holding my hands out for an imaginary partner; and before I know it, I am doing the waltz like the one from the ball when I first danced with him. (The night he told me he fancied me.) It feels so real, it's almost like he's here with me.

A man's soft chuckle opens my eyes, and suddenly I'm throwing my arms around Klaus, practically tipping us over in the process. Recovering smoothly, He grins and dips me gently.

"I see you've been practicing, love." He teases me lightly. I blush and then shrug as he lifts me up again.

"I'm actually taking Ballroom dancing as an elective this semester," I bite my lip, a habit that I always used to do when I was nervous and still human. When I was so worried about the world judging me.

"I really want to tango one day." I admit softly. "I used to watch these people on a TV show do it when I was human and think wow, I'm going to do that one day." I shrug and look down, suddenly embarrassed. "But of course with the whole dying and coming back thing, that hasn't happened yet." There's also the dating the cheating werewolf turned hybrid, falling in love with the sociopath that has turned all of our worlds upside down, and the usual unusual nuances of my daily life. Not exactly been time to learn such frivolous things like a new dance. Saving the world repeatedly has been more of a priority. A gentle hand brushes a piece of hair out of my face and I am snapped back into the present, me in Klaus's arms. He grins at me, and I am leaning closer to him without even realizing it.

"Why wait?" Suddenly I am pulled much closer to him and my leg is in between his. Tentatively I pull away and let him pull me back into the starting position. He chuckles and teaches me another step. I catch on quickly and soon we are dancing across the backyard in the rain. He grins at my dancing skills as he turns the dance up a few notches, wrapping my leg around his waist and running his hand down my thigh. We dance to the rhythm of the rain. Something I never would have expected from him, to be spontaneously romantic.

"Is this from more of your Miss Mystic Falls training?"

I shake my head laughing as we dance.

"Nah, that was all the slow no touchy stuff. This is from diligent viewings of Dancing with the Stars!" I giggle as he lifts me up and accidentally brushes a highly sensitive spot on my wrist very few know about. Squeaking, I trip over my own feet and down we both go, laughing together. He rolls so we are lying next to each other on the wet ground. I'm enjoying the moment and just listening to the night with him, my back not quite touching his front when he speaks once again.

"You squeak, I didn't know that about you." He observes, quite amused.

This time I do blush, a deep red, practically matching my dress and I roll on my side to face him.

"You've never gave me cause to squeak in front of you, before." I tease, saucily still laughing. I shouldn't be flirting with him, this could get out of hand, fast. But damn, if I'm going to listen to reason right now.

I haven't even had a chance to blink before I am gently pinned down by him and he is stroking my face and staring into my eyes.

"Is that a challenge or permission, Caroline?" He asks me softly but seriously.

This is it, a chance to back away yet again, before things get too complicated. He wants to go forward so badly, but he's willing to stop for me. He really does love me, and… I think I may be falling for him, just a little bit. So I know that I cannot and will not stop, not this time. I need to know how being with him feels like. Give me something to dream about when he goes back home.

I blink up at him only once before answering without hesitation.

"Yes."

His lips brush my eyelids as they flutter shut and I can feel my heart starting to race slowly. Now his lips are caressing my cheek, then the other one, and I'm holding my breath, not that we need to breathe. He bypasses my lips and kisses my neck and I shiver and squeak again. He chuckles and before I know it his mouth is on mine. In all my fantasies and day dreams, I have never been able to imagine his kiss before, he's full of too many contradictions, but now I don't have to. His kiss is gentle at first, coaxing me as if he is afraid that at any second I will pull away and reject him yet again, it's sweet and romantic and all the things I would expect from him, a silent way of telling me that he's just as nervous about this as I am, it's a Princess Bride kiss (The most passionate, the most pure, this out ruled them all, fireworks, marching bands, yadda yadda,) and I want more. I whimper softly, begging him to take the kiss just a bit further, but he pulls away shaking his head softly.

I look at him, dazed for a few seconds, before he licks his lips and whispers two words to me.

"Your move."

With a growl from me, he ends up pinned to the ground, a surprised, yet satisfied smile on his lips, just before I attack his mouth. He pulls me closer, groaning and wrapping his arms around me. I feel his nails now sharpening into claws digging slightly into my back. He's close to losing control and I crave it. Letting my vampire face take hold, I drag my fangs gently against his bottom lip, and he growls loudly, twisting my now shoulder length hair around his fingers, so he can take control of the kiss this time. We roll again and he is on top of me, nipping gently at my neck with blunt human teeth and then kissing the slight sting away. The rain has picked up from a light drizzle to a steady rain, but neither one of us care about getting wet at the moment. I wrap a leg around him, keeping him there, perfectly fine with being docile and letting him take the lead. Then he leans down and gently bites my wrist, the same place he tickled me before. A turn on no one has ever known about. Growling, I push him down and slide back on top of him, devouring his mouth, his jaw, his neck. Somehow his shirt is half unbuttoned and my denim jacket is now on the ground and the spaghetti straps of my sundress and bra straps are slipping halfway down my arms. He sees this area of newly bared flesh and leans up, latching his mouth where my neck meets my shoulder, the place where he bit before, to punish me when I went too far taunting him.

I gasp as his teeth bare down a bit harder on that spot.

I open my mouth to tell him to be careful, it's still tender but a different word tumbles from my lips.

"More."

I gasp at my boldness and shiver in anticipation.

I can feel his grin of triumph against my skin, as he does as I ask. I shiver a bit when I feel his fangs brush my skin. A part of me wants him to bite me again. No, I do not have a death wish; it must just be a vampire thing. His hands caress my hips through my dress and I shiver whimpering. His mouth is still latched onto my neck, and I know I'll have one hell of a hickey, well for a few minutes at least, when he rolls us back over. Now his hands seem like they are everywhere and my skirt is torturously being slowly pulled up one excruciating centimeter at a time when suddenly, he stops completely. I look up at him through hazy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I whisper, my voice huskier than normal due to the sexy situation and my fangs making my mouth fuller.

He gently pushes my straps back up to their proper place on my shoulders and stands up, offering his hand to me. Shakily, I stand up, still holding his hand in mine.

"As much as I would love to ravish you out here, I think we can wait long enough until we are inside and in your room before we continue, since the movers have long since abandoned all pretense of working and are watching our every move."

I squeal in embarrassment and grab my jacket, putting it back on.

"And forgive me for being selfish, but I plan to have you all to myself, and that will be for my eyes only."

A year ago I would have rolled my eyes at the blatant possession in his voice, now it makes me shiver in longing and run (in freaking human speed so as to not scare the movers anymore) to the door and dash inside.

The race up the stairs is full of heated kisses and pinning one another to the wall as we make our way to my room. The movers not only put all the things I wanted in the room, they also put the sheets on the bed as well.

_**Good boys, maybe I won't let Klaus eat you after all**__._

That is the last coherent thought of the night.

The minute I am within reach of the bed, I am on it with his body covering mine and his mouth back on my neck. Gasping, I wrap my legs around him, letting my skirt ride high up my thighs. I forget what underwear I am wearing until he is holding them up to look at the back of them.

"I heart fangs, really Sweetheart? I expected you for more of a silk or lace kind of girl."

"Laundry day." I manage to gasp out before he brushes a finger against me.

"Mm hmm, sure. You just love fangs, especially mine." He whispers as his fangs sink into my neck and his finger brushes me once more. My hips shoot off the bed and he tsks at me.

"Tsk , tsk, tsk, so sensitive and I haven't even touched you yet."

Biting his wrist, he holds it over my mouth so his bite won't kill me, and we can indulge in a little blood sharing.

I sink my fangs into his wrist and twist my hips so that his finger almost sinks into me. He pulls his hand away just before it does and I growl out of frustration.

"Ugh! Seriously? We've had nearly three years of foreplay!" I whine, letting his wrist go.

He grins wickedly at me before his finger brushes against me for a third time. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"But Love, we have eternity." He places a kiss between each word, forehead, right cheek, nose, left cheek and soon his mouth is back on mine. It swallows the small squeak of surprise I make when his finger sinks into me at last. His other hand is between my legs as well, rubbing the small bit of flesh between his thumb and forefinger as his finger pumps into me slowly. I bite his lip with my fang and lick up the drop of blood I've drawn and he quickens his pace. I'm panting and so close when he withdraws his hand and plunges his cock into me before I can even form a protest.

He doesn't get a chance to muffle my scream before he withdraws and thrusts back inside me. Two thrusts in and I'm coming apart around him, shaking hard as he doesn't let up, moving inside me still not giving me a chance to catch my breath. I dig my nails into his back and pull him into me tighter. He grinds his hips against mine and I see stars each time he moves inside me.

"Oh god, Klaus."

I moan as I pull his head down for a kiss.

His pace soon turns faster and a bit rougher, but not enough to hurt me, just enough to bring out my wilder side. Fangs stay out and more blood is drawn. The feel of his fangs inside me while he takes me over the edge several more times and then at last, he finally joins me is pure ecstasy. I know I'm addicted now.

There is no going back.

As if I'd even want to at this point.

Hours later, we are both breathing heavily, my head resting on his chest, our various scratches and bite marks healing. He's running his fingers through my hair gently. I open one eye cautiously.

"How mad are you that I cut it?" I ask tentatively.

He says nothing for a while and then smiles. "I loved the long blonde locks but I like the short flippy style too. You forget, I saw what it would look like short at the decade dance."

I roll my eyes at him.

"You saw a style that took me four hours to perfect and a lot of pins, this is step out of shower, comb wet hair, and then scrunch. I felt like a change."

He grins and grabs me, pulling me fully on top of him.

"Do you feel like a round four?"

After we both lack the ability to move anymore, I flop down on his chest, tracing the tattoo on his chest of the feather bursting into birds lazily. Snuggling into him, I press my lips against a scar right over his heart, where Mikael stabbed him in the heart to turn him after Esther cast the spell to make him immortal. He's still gently stroking my back and lulling me to sleep. I kiss his chest one more time before I feel sleep taking hold of me.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"I fancy you too."

His lips curve into a smile press against my forehead, and I'm at peace.

"I know, Caroline."

The next morning is amazing waking up entwined in Klaus's arms, a good morning kiss waiting for me as he gently rolls me over onto my back, kissing me gently. This time we actually make love, going slow with a lot of playful nips and kisses. We doze off again, enjoying the lazy morning drizzle outside my window.

This is what I had been missing all Summer. Just when I think that life could not be more perfect, all hell breaks loose.


End file.
